The Education of Rachel Berry
by It.Just.Is
Summary: Quinn brings it upon herself to educate her girlfriend in the subject of sex toys. Smut ;


"Oh my God Rach, there's a STAG SHOP right around the corner from our apartment" Quinn smirked as she nudged her girlfriend.

"Hah, cool..."

"Hey maybe we could step inside for a second? I just wanna see what they have."

Rachel was dragged into the dim lighting of the "Adult Fun" store as the blonde excitedly perused the stacks upon stacks of...things. Some looked like torture devices, others looked like poor imitations of penises, and ALL of them freaked Rachel out. Blushing profusely, the diva tugged on her lover's sleeve and murmured "I'll meet you outside."

Concerned, Quinn quickly followed her.

"Babe, what's wrong? It's just a sex toy shop."

Rachel averted her gaze, and finally it dawned on Quinn.

"YOU'VE NEVER USED A SEX T-mmmmphhhh"

"Will you be quiet?" Rachel hissed as she clamped a hand over Quinn's mouth. "I was not...you know...**active** in college, and we've never used them together so no, I have never used a sex toy before. However I firmly believe that they cannot possibly do anything to me that you can't do, they're just plastic and rubber and quite frankly, most of them look rather vulgar. So I am perfectly content to never use a sex toy, I don't believe there is any need for them in my sex life."

"Our sex life."

"Right. Our sex life."

"But babe, how would you know when you've never even tried them? And it's not like it would be some plastic and rubber...thing fucking you, it'd still be me but with enhancements, if you will."

"You don't need enh-"

"Plus, aren't you always going on and on about how "an open mind can lead you to a whole new world you never dreamed you would enjoy"?"

"I was talking about MUSIC, Quinn. I don't think music and sex toys are in the same category."

"Okay, well what if you have to play a lonely single woman in NYC who has to get herself off on Broadway in the future?"

"...I hadn't thought about that."

"And wouldn't it be amazing if you actually had experience? Wouldn't that help you do the best you could at the job?"

"That's true..."

"Okay then, so it's settled. I'll teach you everything I know about sex toys."

"Wait, how do you know so much about them?"

"You remember Julia?"

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Your ex, the one who broke your heart when she moved to Amsterdam?"

"Yes, that one. Well she was, how should I say this, quite well-versed in the language of pleasure."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow.

"N-not that you aren't babe, I didn't mean it like that, what I meant to say was-"

Quinn was cut off from her stuttering as Rachel pushed her back into the Stag Shop, a determined look on her face. This was going to be fun.

Quinn lit the last candle and looked around the room contentedly. Rachel would be home from work in ten minutes, and everything was finally in order. Four different kinds of vibrators, a vibrating anal plug, anal beads, nipple clamps and a clit vibrator were all lined up on the night table. Silk ties were looped around each of the four bedposts, and Quinn was wearing her new deep purple lace lingerie from Victoria's Secret.

Two weeks had passed since Rachel had left her in the sex shop with specific instructions to "surprise me, but make sure I am properly equipped to handle any possible scene I may have to endure in the future." Quinn hadn't spoken of the incident since, and she could tell Rachel was getting nervous. Today wasn't anyone's birthday, it wasn't Valentine's day, nor any important anniversary. Rachel would definitely be surprised.

Suddenly the door burst open and Rachel, in her usual hurricane of chatter, flew in.

"So I told him no, of course we can't hire her for that part. I wrote this play, I'm starring in it, I need every cast member to be perfect and quite frankly she's just too young for the job. How are my fans going to believe that a 27-year-old waitress from Jersey can play a middle-aged housewife?...No...Yes, tell her that we've decided to go in another direction. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Bye Jamie."

Rachel threw her coat over a chair and sank into the couch in the living room. "Quinn? You would not believe the day I had. So I get there and-"

Quinn grinned at the look on her girlfriend's face as she stepped into the room. The brunette's eyes instantly darkened, and a strangled groan escaped her throat.

"God, Quinn..." Rachel reached out for her lover but her hands were quickly slapped away playfully.

"Uh uh, no touching. Follow me."

Quinn took Rachel's silence as acceptance, and strutted into the bedroom. She glanced over her shoulder to Rachel, wanting to see the brunette's reaction to the room and the toys spread out like a cutlery set. To her amusement, however, her Broadway star was gaping, eyes glazed, at her ass.

"Rachel. Rachel. RACHEL. Eyes up here."

"Mmmmm...what? Oh. OH. Wow."

Quinn smirked. "Today's the day your education begins."


End file.
